Zombies
Zombies are the primary antagonists in Deadzone Remade. The do not spawn in the Safezone and only spawn at notable locations in the Deadzone. They usually harass the player by charging straight at them and uttering loud groans. There are many different variants of zombies, some are stronger and faster than others. Some zombies also yield special rewards upon their demise. All zombies give Cash and Gold Coins as well as experience for player Levels when they are killed. Any zombie variant can be killed for progress on the Zombie Wipe-out Commission. Zombie The standard zombie is likely the first and most common zombie that players will ever encounter while exploring the Deadzone. The zombie sports little health and damage but can cause Bleeding. It can easily be dispatched with 1-2 melee swings (depending on melee Weapon) or a quick gunshot to the head. If the player does not have a weapon they may easily flee or evade the zombie due to its slow speed. Its loud groans give away its position and usually prevent it from being able to sneak up on targets. Crawler The crawling zombie is the second most common zombie in the Deadzone. They are extremely fast and can find themselves underneath players causing light damage and the bleeding effect. Guns tend to be ineffective against these zombies, so a melee weapon is highly recommended if you don't fancy wasting Ammo. Pack Zombie This zombie's only iconic feature is the pack that it carries. The Backpacks contain common items such as light pistols and ammo. The pack, however, only contains 1 item and due to this, the zombie is not a viable source of loot. Their combat and characteristics are exact to a standard zombie. Construction Zombie The construction zombie or worker zombie is a tougher zombie variant. They wield a Wrench in their right arm that allows them to deal more damage and sport a yellow Helmet and armor that give them more health. Because of this, they take a bit more effort to put down than a standard zombie. Military Zombie Military zombie sports a helmet that gives them a health boost and protects them from instant death from headshots. This zombie is almost the same as the construction zombie, the only difference is that it deals less damage due to not having a weapon in hand. Boomer (Exploding Zombie) This special zombie variant is more rare than the other zombie types. It is bent backwards and has bulges protruding from it. This zombie instantly explodes upon death, making melee combat impossible without serious injury or even death to players. They also explode immediately upon physical contact with a player. This zombie should always be taken on with a gun or other ranged weapon. Players with only melee weapons should flee immediately. Screamer (Detonation Zombie) This rare zombie can be identified by it's omniscient glowing eyes. While not as dangerous as the boomer, it has a rather unique detonation ability. This zombie can be taken on however which way a player wants, but ranged combat is highly advised. Upon death, this zombie's eyes turn red and it utters a loud and rather terrifying scream. While screaming, the zombie detonates and damages all nearby players. After the detonation, the echo of the scream can still be heard for several seconds. Mutant This rare zombie is by far the most dangerous zombie in the game. The most apparent thing about this zombie are it's 2 heads. It also has 2 tentacle arms. It is very fast and deals a lot of damage, and has the highest amount of health of any zombie variant. It has its own unique groan that allows players to identify it if it can't be seen. Have extreme caution when combating this zombie as a single hit will almost certainly cause bleeding and give you Toxicity. The best strategy for this zombie is a heavy weapon at range, aiming for 1 of its 2 heads. Demon (Boss Minion) Extremely fast and low health, demons only appear when a Boss has been summoned. When they appear, they do so in massive groups. Demons swarm there victims at speeds so fast guns are virtually useless. Golden Zombie The rarest zombie, they are equivalent to standard zombies, but are a shiny gold color and have a golden sparkle particle effect. They drop a Golden Token upon death that can be used for the Game of Luck to win rare items and Wings. Gallary GoldenTokenZombie.png|A golden zombie Demon.png|A demon MutantZombie.png|A mutant zombie Screamer2.png|A screamer about to detonate Screamer.png|A screamer BoomerZombie.png|A boomer SoliderZombie.png|A military zombie ConstructionZombie.png|A construction worker zombie SurvivorZombie.png|A zombie with a backpack CrawlingZombie.png|A crawling zombie Zombie.png|A common zombie